


Side by Side, Back to Back

by natsora



Series: The Sword and The Scabbard [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ace main character, Anchor Pain, Angst, Aro Inquisitor, Aro Main Character, Aspec Main Character, Descriptions of spiders, F/F, Spiders, Whump, ace inquisitor, fluff first, lady whump, whump later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsora/pseuds/natsora
Summary: Trev is bored of rations, and all she wants is just some fresh meat. A bargain is struck. Trev and Cassandra heads out to capture a pair of rams, but things take a turn when the Anchor acts up. It draws the pair to a hidden Elven Temple. With no choice but to investigate, the pair steps into unknown danger.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: The Sword and The Scabbard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Side by Side, Back to Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoryFireLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/gifts).



> My gift to you 🧡🧡🧡

A noise butted up against Cassandra’s consciousness. The bedroll was warm, the light outside still dim, she had no desire to be awake quite yet. But what woke her? No matter, Trev was near and just beside— 

Cassandra frowned. 

Typically, when they shared a tent, Trev would find a way to be connected to her. Either by sleeping with her back pressed against hers so that Trev was a solid weight against her spine, or their legs intertwined — even beneath bedrolls and blankets — or an arm thrown across her waist. But Trev wasn’t there. That roused her all the way to full awareness. 

A gasp shattered the predawn silence. A flash of green quickly shrouded, and the telltale sound of breaths pained but muffled came. Cassandra sat up and turned. There Trev was, sitting with her back turned towards her, hunched over and trembling with agony written through every line of her body. 

“Trev.” 

Trev didn’t hear. Her controlled breathing was clearly not working when she started groaning. Cassandra’s heart ached. She hated seeing Trev like this. The pain came and went, but every time it returned it was worse than before. She remembered Solas binding Trev’s hand before and it seemed to help. He wasn’t here with them so seeking his help was impossible, but she could bind Trev’s hand. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. 

Rummaging through her packs, she found clean bandages. She grabbed Trev’s blanket and grimaced when she realised it was cold. How long had she been sleeping while Trev suffered on her own, doing her best to keep her noises quiet just so she could sleep? This couldn’t go on. 

“Trev,” she called again, this time a little louder. 

Trev flinched and turned. Her eyes widened as her face fell a little. “I’m sorry, did I wake you? I can I leave the—”

The Anchor crackled audibly, and she groaned, bending over in on herself. Cassandra caught Trev before she fell face first into their bedrolls. She held Trev, rubbing circles into her back. Trev was freezing, dressed in nothing but a simple sleep tunic. Cassandra draped Trev’s blanket over her shoulders as they waited this bout to pass. 

Eventually Trev’s breathing calmed, and she was able to straighten. “I’m sorry—”

Cassandra pressed a finger against Trev’s lips, silencing her. “Don’t apologise. Never apologise.” She took Trev’s hand in hers gently, knowing how sensitive the skin was after flares. “I’m going to bind it, hopefully it would help. Tell me to stop if it’s too much.” Trev nodded. The muscles along her left arm were corded taut as if bracing for pain, but Cassandra went slow. She threaded the bandages over Trev’s palm, winding it over and over, taking care to keep Trev’s thumb free and going down her wrist and reaching the point just above her elbow. As she secured the final knot, tucking it back into itself, she found Trev staring at her. 

Those mismatched eyes gleamed in the meagre light they had streaming in between the flap of the tent. “What is it?” Cassandra asked, half worried she had sleep stuck to her eyes or dried drool on her face. 

Trev shook her head and smiled. A soft huff of breath escaped her nostrils as she opened and closed her hand, trying rotate her wrist to see how much her range of motion was impeded. “Thank you. You’re the best, you know?” 

Cassandra snorted. Trev was always free with these words. “I’ve done nothing what anyone else would do. Now is it too tight? I can loosen it if it is.” Her hands already moving towards the bandages to adjust them. 

Trev’s hands intercepted hers. She held on to her hands, warm, solid and so here. “They are fine.” 

Cassandra blinked, looking at their joined hands as a flush slowly crept up her face. Trev chuckled. She must have an innate ability to sense when Cassandra was blushing. There was no other explanation for being able to see in the dark. Trev leaned in, raising a little, and pressed her lips against her forehead. “Thank you.” 

She couldn’t help but close her eyes against the sensation. The soft contact sent a shiver down her spine. It took her a long time to get here, to realise she could love again after Regalyan, that this someone could be a woman, that she desired friendship, kinship, partnership from Trev. When she opened her eyes again, she found Trev grinning at her like a cat who had found cream. Cassandra couldn’t help but groan. That only widened Trev’s grin. Reaching out to Trev, she dragged her to the bedrolls. “Sleep. Hopefully Leliana’s crow will have arrived when we wake.” 

Trev settled on her side, this time Cassandra was the one who reached out. Slinging an arm around Trev’s waist, she pulled her closer. Nose against Trev’s neck, she inhaled. She knew after a bout like this, despite how Trev smiled and tried to be strong, she’d be exhausted. Cassandra wanted her close, so close they would be tangled in a pile, unable to separate one from the other. Maybe this way, she could protect Trev from the Anchor even in her sleep. She waited and listened. Trev’s breathing evened out quickly but Cassandra refused to relinquish her grip around her lover, she held on and remained vigilant. 

* * *

Cassandra glanced around the camp. Sweat dripping from her braid and her shirt cooling in the brisk breeze. Dorian sat huddled as close to the fire pit as he could possibly get without burning himself. He stared sullenly at the fire, nursing a bowl of hot soup between his hands. 

She strode over and took a helping from the pot herself. Sera was nowhere to be seen but passing by her tent earlier, Cassandra could still hear snoring coming from inside. Settling down on a log opposite Dorian, she sighed and sipped her soup slowly. The breeze slowly wicked sweat from her shirt as she sat in companionable silence with him. 

“Where’s Trevelyan?” Dorian asked, his gaze darted to the tent Cassandra shared with Trev. 

“Sleeping.” A slurp and a swallow. 

He glanced at the sun. “Really? Isn’t it already time for lunch for you two?”

Cassandra grunted and frowned at him. That was an exaggeration. Hmmm, maybe not. Truth be told it was, by her standards, rather late. If they were at Skyhold, Trev and herself would have finished their morning spar and be on their way to the baths together before the rest of the inhabitants of Skyhold woke up. Cassandra couldn’t say if Trev was a morning person by habit or she had developed it just so they could share an activity. 

“That’s not going to work on me, Seeker,” Dorian retorted. 

“The Anchor was acting up again.”

That sobered him right up. He grimaced and glanced at the tent again. “How bad is it?” 

“Bad enough I’d preferred if she got to sleep in a little more.” 

Dorian nodded. He scratched his chin and made a face when his fingers caught on stubble. “Any word from our esteemed spymaster. We’ve been cooling our heels here for days.” 

That made Cassandra sigh. Dorian wasn’t wrong. They had been wasting time here. What rifts there were had all been closed. Redcliffe was secured, the displaced villagers had a more permanent holding at the Crossroads, while those who were willing to travel had been told they’d be welcomed at Skyhold. The Hinterlands was as safe as they could make it, but Leliana had sent a message beseeching them to wait. There was news of a contingent of Red Templars marching through, but her spies needed more time to root out where they were hiding. If Trev and the party remained in the Hinterlands, they’d be able to intercept the Red Templars before they hit the Crossroads. 

“In fact if we have to wait any longer, I want to be rotated back to Skyhold,” Dorian said as he shuddered when a strong gust of wind threw his hair into his face. “The country and I do not agree.” 

A long groan erupted from the tents. Cassandra’s heart lurched sideways for a split second before it settled when Sera’s blond head popped out of her tent. Her hair was in complete disarray as she staggered in the direction of the communal trench. “I need to pee,” she grunted by way of explanation. “Save me some soup, moustache.” 

“Call me that again I’m going to set your ass on fire.” 

Sera shuffled away, muttering what sounded like an endless litany of “moustache” under her breath. Dorian lifted a hand with fire hovering above his palm. Sera yelped and scurried away. Cassandra chuckled and rose. She went to check on Trev. Hopefully, she was still sleeping off the awful night she had had. With no word from Leliana, she’d preferred if Trev was well rested. 

Gently, she pulled the tent flap open and ducked in, expecting to see Trev still sleeping, curled around her arm, blankets throw off her in sleep. But the tent was empty. Where was she? 

Cassandra stepped out and scanned the camp. Black hair — sometimes braided, sometimes just drawn up into a tail — short but also full of energy and cheer, Trev shouldn’t be hard to spot. If nothing else, she should be able to hear her voice. Cocking her head to one side, she closed her eyes and listened. 

“Can’t I just buy one from you?” 

Cassandra frowned as she concentrated. That voice sounded so much like Trev’s. 

A gruff muttered response then… “But I just want fresh ram meat.” 

Cassandra smiled — found her. She walked towards Trev’s voice and found her speaking to a dwarf. The man had to crane his neck at an impossible angle just to look at Trev, his corded arms rested on his hips as he stood in the middle of a small herd of August Rams. His arms swung around as he spoke only to return to his hips. As she drew nearer, it became clear what Trev wanted. 

“Luis, can I call you Luis?” Trev asked. 

Luis shrugged, he didn’t really have a choice. Trev was the Inquisitor. Whether she liked being famous or not, it was a fact she had to deal with. And requests did feel like commands even though they weren’t meant that way. He rubbed his forehead like a headache was developing. 

“Luis, all I want is to eat some fresh Ram meat. You have Rams here.” She stopped and counted heads. “You have seven of them, surely you can spare one?” 

“Inquisitor, can I call you Inquisitor?”

Trev laughed and shook her head. “Call me Trevelyan.” 

“Trevelyan, these are August Rams. Yes, but they are not rams. These are ewes.”

  
By this point, Cassandra had drawn up to her side. Trev smiled and slipped her hand into hers without even blinking. Cassandra’s hand stiffened for a moment, a sudden old fear surfacing. Trev frowned, not in the way she was angry, but just confused. Trev pulled away, not wanting to do anything Cassandra wasn’t comfortable with. Nostrils flaring, Cassandra shoved her stupid reaction to the side, pissed off at herself. Trev and her were together, there was nothing to hide. Couple or not, they were friends too. And friends held hands just as couples do. They were just both now. Cassandra’s fingers caught Trev’s and clung onto them. Trev listened to Luis, nodding along, but a smile tugged at her lips when she felt Cassandra squeezing her hand. 

“Let me get this right, Luis,” Trev said as she petted one of the rams that was idly munching on the end of her tunic. “You don’t have a viable herd right now because you’re missing a ram yes?”

“Yes.” Luis sighed and gestured towards his little group of fluffy white August Rams. The ewes easily were taller than him if one would to take the horns into consideration. “If I have a ram, I can get the ewes with kids, and then we’ll have an ever replenishing supply of August Ram meat and milk for your Eminence to enjoy.”

Trev grinned. “All I hear is you have a herd that’s of no use right now. So why can’t I buy one from you?”

Luis frowned. “You’re not getting my point.” Trev tugged the end of her tunic out of the ewe’s mouth. He shooed the ewes away because they had become too enamoured with Trev’s tunic and in turn Cassandra’s too. “They are not for sale.”

“Not for any price?” Trev’s disappointment was palpable. 

They had been stuck in the middle of the Hinterland for weeks. And subsisting on dried jerky and bread was fine if they were on the move, but they weren’t. And after being stuck in this camp for days, nobody dared ventured back to the Crossroads for resupply, lest they missed Leliana’s missive. Even rabbit meat had lost its allure after days of it.

“Not for any price,” Luis replied firmly. 

Trev sighed. “All right.” 

She turned to go, tugging Cassandra along with her. As they were almost out of earshot, Luis called out, “Wait!” He jogged after them. 

Trev half turned and cocked her head questioningly. 

“You could get me a ram,” Luis said as he caught up. “If you get me a ram, I will trade you a ewe.”

Trev’s face lit up like she had been given a priceless gift. Well Cassandra had to admit this was a gift of sorts. Before Trev could reply, Cassandra stepped forward. “And if you’ll bring your herd to Skyhold, we’ll get you two rams so that you can start _two_ herds.” 

Luis’ eyes narrowed. “Seeker, you drive a hard bargain.” But he offered his hand to Cassandra, and she shook on it. 

* * *

Once the deal was struck, Trev was eager to head out immediately, of course. Cassandra wouldn’t hear of it. At least not until Trev had eaten some manner of breakfast. She all but swallowed everything Cassandra set before her. 

“Can we go now?” Trev asked once she put the food away and got dressed. She stared at Cassandra and eyed her usual gear critically. “Are you going to wear that?” 

Cassandra looked at her plate mail. “What’s wrong with this? Isn’t this what I always wear?” 

“Yes, but we’re trying to capture a ram, two in fact. We can’t go clanking around the Hinterlands. We’d scare it away.” 

“What do you suggest?” Cassandra put her hand on her hips and her gauntlet immediately clanked against her armour, proving Trev’s point. She snorted in disgust. “The Hinterlands isn’t exactly bear free.”

Trev gestured towards her chest plate and started working the straps off. Piece by piece she worked carefully and quickly to literally undress Cassandra. “The Hinterlands had been cleared by us and then the soldiers so many times over. We have the strongest presence here. It is as safe as Skyhold at this point.” Cassandra stood only in her gambeson and breeches. Arms folded across her chest, she waited as Trev returned with two suits of chain mail. “There, this is much quieter, and it still offers protection. I’m wearing the same so you can rest assure I’m as safe as you are.” 

Cassandra looked at herself and then back at Trev. It wasn’t such a bad idea. And judging by Trev’s grin, she knew it too. “Shall we go hunt a ram, m’lady?”

Trev held out her arm at her. Cassandra couldn’t help but laugh. She slipped her arm around Trev’s. With Trev standing a full head shorter than her, they probably made for a comic sight, but Cassandra didn’t care. Pretences were for others. She wasn’t ashamed being with Trev. In fact, she was honoured. Trev constantly delighted her with simple gestures and gifts — a short story hidden in her bedroll, a bottle of her favourite wine on her table when she returned from an expedition, blueberry tarts available every time she visited Trev’s quarters. Each one a burst of pleasure she didn’t think was possible before. There’s a fountain bubbling within her that made her want to return gesture for gesture, little poems written to encompass everything she felt. And this — bargaining with Luis, holding Trev’s arm openly and publicly — was merely the start of it. 

The ride out was quick, locating August Rams weren’t the problem. They were quite literally everywhere, but the problem was capturing them unharmed. “How in the Maker’s name are we supposed to determine which ones are rams, which are ewes?” 

Their horses were tied up a distance back at a clearing as they ventured forth as quietly as they could. That question made Trev stop short. She blinked. “I should have asked Luis.” 

Cassandra refrained from burying her face into her hands because it was probably too noisy. She settled for sighing instead. 

Trev, ever optimistic and cheerful, shrugged. “We can catch one and then you know?” She wriggled her brows at Cassandra. “Check?”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Sera.” 

“Jealous?” Trev pressed. 

Cassandra groaned. The sound startled a couple of rabbits ahead. And that made Trev laugh louder. A couple of birds were startled into flight. She pressed her hand over Trev’s mouth, only managing to somewhat muffle her snorts of amusement. “I thought we’re supposed to be quiet.” 

“We are,” Trev managed to speak through her suppressed mirth. “But…”

A bleat rang out, and they both stiffened. There, just ahead of them, was a pair of August Rams. Trev took off instantly, and Cassandra was forced to follow. She went for the one on the left while Cassandra went for the right. With luck, these were both rams, and they could just be done with this little excursion. 

* * *

“Let’s check!” Trev suggested eagerly. 

“We don’t really have to,” Cassandra said, pointing at the horns. 

Trev wasn’t paying attention. Shrugging out of her chain mail, she was already pulling her sleeves up so that she could _check_. They had managed to hogtie both Rams. When they bring them back, they’d have to fashion leashes and lead them back that way. Cassandra didn’t intend to wrestle with a ram on to horse back no matter how much Trev wanted fresh meat. 

Trev tried to coax the August Ram into calmness by patting what little she could reach without getting gorged in the face by its horns or kicked by its hooves. It wasn’t going to go well, Cassandra could already tell. 

“Trev, can’t we tell judging by their horn lengths?” 

“But they are the same length,” Trev pointed out, stepping away. 

“Doesn’t that just mean they are of the same gender?” 

Trev pursed her lips, wiping the sweat off her brow. She sighed. “Shall we get them secured to the horses first before we take a break?”

“You don’t want to head back?” 

Trev shook her head and gestured at the clearing. Ringed by trees, shaded by canopy, the sounds of the forrest all around them. The symphony of life sang through the air. This was nice. “I thought we could, you know, sit and rest for a little while. Give the Rams a chance to calm down.”

Cassandra smiled almost shyly, half wondering if Trev was hinting at something _else_. The mere thought of it made her blush. Trev gave her hand a little squeeze and raced off to get their horses. Pretty soon, they had the goats leashed to it done. All four animals were grazing. The Rams stuck close together and looked relatively calm. Maybe the trip back to the camp wouldn’t be as horrendous as she feared. 

Trev unpacked a mat, a couple water skins, a hunk of bread and some cheese from her saddle bags. Cassandra stared. “Did you plan this?”

“Yes. I’ve packed the food, didn’t I?” Trev replied and then paused. “Oh, you mean this place?”

Cassandra nodded as she spread the mat out. She tore the bread in half and divided the cheese up between them. “This is nice, even a little romantic.”

Trev chuckled. “If you think I somehow managed to get people to herd Rams here so that we’d chase them into this clearing, so that we can have a nice little picnic together, I think you’ve overestimated my abilities. I may be the Inquisitor, but I do not control these Rams.”

Cassandra frowned. Leaning over, she punched Trev in her arm. Trev clutched at it and pretended she was dying. “I was trying to compliment you.” 

“I know.” Trev’s grin only widened. 

Cassandra wanted to at least appear angry because how could Trev mock her like this. She was trying to be nice. Biting into a hunk of bread, she chewed furiously as she eyed Trev. It took Trev a little while to calm down, wiping tears with the back of her hand. She met Cassandra’s baleful gaze with a smile. Checks made rosy by all that laughter, Trev looked contented, happy and almost light. Too often had Cassandra seen a frown creasing Trev’s brow, her shoulders stiff and straight as if one moment of relaxation was going to bring the entire Inquisition down. The pressure they had — she had — heaped on Trev had been immense. 

A pair of lips pressed against her forehead, and Cassandra blinked. Lost in her own thoughts she hadn’t noticed when Trev leaned forward to plant that kiss. “Thank you.” 

“What did I do?”

“Nothing.”

Cassandra frowned again. That incorrigible—

“And everything.” 

Trev’s gaze was so earnest that Cassandra’s chest squeezed tight. “Maker, preserve me,” she muttered under her breath. “Why did I lov—“ She couldn’t bring herself to use the word just yet. It’d make things real, more than she was prepared for. Instead she rose to her knees and leaned across the food spread between them and planted her lips on Trev’s. A thrill of satisfaction ran up her spine when Trev was so startled she dropped her bread and cheese. Trev’s lips smiled against hers, and everything was just perfect. 

It didn’t take them long before they finished their meal. Trev walked over to check on the Rams while Cassandra cleaned up. She studied Trev as she approached with the folded up mat and the water skins tucked under her arm. Standing slightly hunched over, there was a rigidness in Trev’s body. The way her right hand braced against the truck of the tree, nails digging into its bark. It screamed of just one thing — pain. 

Cassandra ran the rest of the way. Hand pressed against Trev’s back, she could feel the trembling muscles underneath. “It hurts,” Trev gasped. “Just give me a minute, I…”

Dropping everything she had, she pulled Trev’s towards her chest and tried to ease her to the ground, but Trev planted her feet and shook her head. “No. I…” She ground her teeth together, holding back a cry. Instead of sagging towards Cassandra, Trev turned and started walking — no, more like staggering — towards the edge of the clearing. 

“Trev, you should rest.” Cassandra walked, then jogged to keep pace. Despite the grimace that twisted Trev’s lips, she wasn’t slowing down in the slightest. “Trev, where are you going?” 

Trev didn’t answer. She was utterly focused on putting one foot in front of another. But where in the Maker’s name did she want to go? Cassandra didn’t dare stop Trev, this single-mindedness spoke of something beyond her comprehension. All she could do was follow and keep track which direction they were headed in. Eventually, Trev sagged to her knees in the middle of nowhere, panting and cradling her arm to her chest. Her gambeson was completely darkened with sweat. 

Cassandra knelt down next to her. A million questions raising to the top, but she ignored them. Gently, she worked Trev’s arm from her chest. The Anchor swirled agitatedly, but it looked no worse than after Trev had just closed a rift. Trev gulped in breath after breath of air as the furrow between her brow gradually eased. The bandages had came loose. Cassandra carefully rebound Trev’s hand, and Trev breathed a fraction easier. If that was all, it was enough. Every little bit helped. 

“Thank you,” Trev whispered as she rose to her feet. 

“Why did you come here? What was that all about?” Cassandra asked, bracing Trev’s weight. 

“I…” Trev frowned and stared at a particular spot. Cassandra couldn’t see anything of note. They were, in fact, surrounded by trees. One direction looked much the same as another. What held Trev’s attention? “I don’t know. The Anchor drew me here.” 

“Here?”

Trev nodded and started walking towards the spot she was staring at. What Cassandra had taken for a cave was actually an overgrown Elven temple. 

“Trev, we should leave. There’s nothing here,” Cassandra said, she eyed the temple uneasily. She wouldn’t want to venture inside one of them without backup. Who knew what they’d find inside?

“But…” Trev stopped and nodded. “No, you’re right. I just can’t help but feel like I need to enter.” She shook her head and turned away. 

All it took was ten steps, and Trev cried out. The Anchor crackled audibly, its energy running up her arm, leaving raised lightning-like angry marks across her skin. Cassandra hurried to shoulder Trev’s weight. All she had in her mind was to get Trev back to Skyhold and to get her some real help. Solas would know what to do. But every step, they took away from the temple Trev cried louder, her voice grew hoarse and ragged. 

“No. Please. I can’t. We have to go back.”

Cassandra didn’t want to turn back, but Trev coiled tight as the Anchor tortured her. She bent and swept Trev into her arms. Her legs protested at the extra weight, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her. Trev was a rigid statue in her arms, agony wrecking havoc through her nerves. Every step back towards the temple, Trev relaxed a little more and breathed a little easier. 

And they were back where they started. 

Easing Trev slowly onto the ground, Cassandra resisted the urge to hug her close and whisper an endless litany of sorries. Instead she cradled Trev to her chest, keeping her arms in a loose circle around Trev’s shaking body. Inhale, then exhale. Bit by bit, both their breaths synced up. Feeling Trev’s solid back against her chest calmed in her a way she couldn’t put into words. She prayed it was the same from Trev too. 

Cassandra couldn’t say how long they sat there. An hour, two? Trev stopped trembling, her left hand no longer a claw. She shifted. Cassandra was reluctant to let go, but she broke the circle her arms made. Rotating around, Trev cupped her face with one hand, her right one — the left remained pressed to her chest. Her breath still a little quick, a little shallow, but she wasn’t gasping, she wasn’t writhing in pain anymore. Cassandra’s gaze dipped as guilt filled her chest, threatening to choke her. Trev leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Cassandra’s. 

“I’m fine, all right?” Trev’s voice brushed against her cheek. “Are you okay?” 

Those mismatched eyes of Trev’s, searched hers, but she couldn’t bring herself to meet them. Trev’d see right through her, but Trev wasn’t having any of it. With a light but firm pressure, she lifted Cassandra’s face so that their gazes met. It was naught but a couple of seconds, but Trev saw the truth. She pulled Cassandra into a one handed hug. “I’m sorry. And it’s not your fault.” Trev’s grip was tight as if she wanted to force this belief into Cassandra through sheer will. “Not your fault. It’s the Anchor.” 

Logically Cassandra knew that, but her heart hurt regardless what her mind thought. “Okay,” she whispered. “Okay.” 

Trev gave her one more squeeze and let go. They couldn’t sit here forever. They had to figure out how to get Trev back. Rising to their feet, Trev faced at the Elven Temple. 

“We have to go in. _I_ have to go in.” 

Cassandra nodded. That much was clear. The Anchor had drawn Trev here, and whatever it was, it wasn’t going to let her leave until she had done what it wanted. She didn’t like dealing with ancient magic. It always reeked of power — too much power. 

“Can you walk?” Cassandra asked, hands wrapped around Trev’s side, prepared to brace her weight just in case she couldn’t. 

Trev nodded and took a couple of tentative steps. They were shaky but they held. “I’m okay. I’m fine. Shall we go see what the fuck the Anchor was drawn to?” 

Grimacing, Cassandra nodded. 

* * *

They left the bright sun outside the moment they entered. Their footsteps echoed, bouncing off the long dark corridor that led them ever deeper, and preceding them. The place seemed to hum. An odd buzzing prickled against Cassandra’s skin. Without her usual plate mail, she never felt more naked. Trev didn’t even have her chain mail on, having left it behind with the horses.

Frescos of towering beings were etched into the stone walls. Scripts unreadable by human eyes marked the walls next to doors that no longer existed. Rounded archways loomed overhead, made for a giant to stride through. The stone held onto a chill that was unnatural. Even their breaths fogged the air despite having stepped in from a bright sunny day outside. Cassandra shuddered, she couldn’t help but feel they had stepped into another world — a world infinitely older and stranger than either of them know. 

Thus far there was naught but spiders — the small kind, easily trampled underfoot — but her instincts whispered for her to be prepared. Hand resting against the hilt of her blade, she took the lead. When they encountered a fork in the corridor, she glanced at Trev. Holding the Anchor up, Trev waved it between their choices. Left, then right. The moment her hand shifted to the right, the Anchor flared and crackled. 

“Left,” she hissed as she clenched and unclenched her hand, trying to shake the sensation from it. 

Cassandra didn’t move. She only dared walk on when Trev gave her a nod with a sort of watery smile — the sort that was meant to communicate she was fine when she didn’t look the least bit convincing. But Cassandra knew, forward was the fastest way through. 

More forks, more crossroads, more paths but the Anchor hadn’t hurt Trev as bad as it did to keep her here. The moment Cassandra set foot to the passageway she knew they were where they were meant to be. The air vibrated, it hummed. Trev pressed a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder and pushed past her. Her hand glowed a bright green even through the bandages. It didn’t seemed to hurt, but whatever was in the chamber was interacting to the Anchor. It reached far enough to draw Trev here and made sure she couldn’t leave. 

“I think…” Trev whispered. It didn’t feel right to speak any louder. She motioned towards Cassandra’s sword as she drew hers. Their shields and healing were left with their horses. They had nothing but their blades. It would have to do. 

Cassandra nodded. With Trev ahead of her, they marched towards the chamber. Step by step, they approached. Every inch closer, the invisible weight against her shoulders and chest increased. The pressure was all encompassing and suffocating. 

Trev gasped as she stepped through. Cassandra didn’t have time to admire the sheer height of the ceiling that soared above their heads because there was a familiar snap of thunder and crackle of lightning, an utterly unnatural event indoors. A rift dominated the space, the largest she had ever seen. It was this shimmering tear in the fabric of reality that called to the Anchor. 

“Demons!” Trev cried as she rushed ahead to engage. 

The temple was old. The air it held ancient. Its floor crumbling in parts, cracked in others. Stone pillars overgrown with veins and moss, more green than bleached white. Every crackle of the rift, every roar issued from it shook the chamber. Rubble and dust fell like snow, forcing them to fight around not just the demons but the hazards of the temple. Would any of this withstand the battle that raged on? 

The battle was a blur. Cassandra’s arm rose and fell, hacking and slashing anything that wasn’t Trev before her. She cut one down only to have it replaced by another. More demons poured from the rift in an endless parade. Not matter how tired she got, she made sure she was never far from Trev. They stood back to back, covering each other’s flanks in a manner that went beyond an experienced pair of warriors, it spoke of a synchronicity that defied logic. 

Cassandra found herself grinning as she met Trev’s eyes. Her blade sliced through the wisp that attempted to flank them. Trev had a matching grin stretching across her face. Her gaze held a trust, a faith that took Cassandra’s breath away every time she saw it. It didn’t matter how many times she had seen it before, it still felt like the first time. Trev might profess she was awful at dancing, Cassandra herself had years of dance lessons under her belt, but she didn’t particularly enjoy it. However, when they were together in battle, they flowed seamlessly between them. Their blades sang a song, and they danced. 

* * *

Cassandra panted, her blade planted to the ground as she braced her weight against it. Trev thrusted her hand out at the rift, teeth gritted as she closed it. That green energy crept higher and higher up Trev’s arm, more so than before, worse every time than the last. Lips pressed thin, she made a note to ask Solas about it. She didn’t like how the Anchor seemed to demand more from Trev each time she used it. Or perhaps she had it wrong, the Anchor was the one using Trev. 

The rift snapped shut with a loud boom. Trev winced and straightened. Starring at her hand for a minute, she traced her fingers over the veins, perhaps noticing what Cassandra already had. But when she turned to Cassandra, she smiled.

“It’s gone I think.” The moment the words left Trev’s lips, the Anchor crackled. “Maybe not.” She chuckled. “But it doesn’t hurt, not like before.”

Cassandra returned the smile and closed the gap between them. She pressed her forehead against Trev’s and closed her eyes for a bit. The contact, the physical heat of their skin touching, she needed that. 

“Are you okay?” Trev asked. 

She hummed. 

“I’m okay if you’re won—”

“Shhh….”

“Should we go—”

“Just shut up for a moment.”

Trev chuckled and kept quiet. She wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s chest and squeezed. No words just the solid weight of Trev against her. Cassandra’s pulse slowed and calmed. She finally let go. “Come on, let’s head back.”

“I hope the rams haven’t escaped,” Trev replied. 

“Trust you to think with your tummy at this time.”

Trev laughed. Hand in hers, they made their way towards the only exit. A rumble started up. Small at first, almost too far away to hear, but when the chamber started shaking, Cassandra felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her guts. The temple wasn’t done with them. A groan shuddered through the air. A crack split right across the floor they stood on. Her world tilted on its axis. What was once solid wasn’t anymore. The ground disappeared and just like that, she was slipping. And she fell. 

“Cassandra!” 

Trev’s grip on her hand tightened, halting her descent. But Trev started sliding as well, the bit of floor she was on was crumbling. Seconds stretched into minutes. The crack snaked its way across the underside of Trev’s foothold. It wasn’t going to hold both of them. She knew before Trev did herself. And Cassandra let go. 

“No!” Trev shouted. “No!” Horror widened her eyes, fear paled her face, and it was all imprinted on Cassandra’s mind as Trev shrank before her eyes. Everything went black. 

* * *

“Cassandra!” Oh, that was her name. Someone was calling for her…

Thump, thump, thump. Heavy boots against stone floor approached. 

“No, no.” A familiar voice echoed and reverberated as it drew closer. 

Their breathing was quick and shallow, their hands tugged and pulled. Where former was shaky, the latter was steady. Cassandra groaned and blinked. Trev’s face swam into focus. Worry had etched lines across the planes of her face. 

“Hey.” Trev tried to smile but made a poor attempt at it. “Don’t move, you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine.” And to prove it, Cassandra braced herself against the ground and tried to sit up. She gasped. Her head throbbed just from the mere motion. Electricity shot through her nerves. A hot piercing pain sizzled down her spine like a lightning rod had replaced it. 

“Careful, you took a hard fall.” Trev pressed a torn piece of her tunic against Cassandra’s brow harder to stem the bleeding, and she winced. 

Squeezing her eyes closed for a minute, Cassandra tried to force her vision to stop dancing. Trev had been doubling and reforming only to double once more. “Just give me a moment.” She managed to grit out. Head throbbing, that made sense. She remembered falling. Her brow was bleeding, she must have cut it. Every minute shift of Trev’s torn tunic against her wound felt like grit was being rubbing into it. 

Worry radiated in waves from Trev. Vaguely, Cassandra wondered if she was the same way. Blinking tentatively, she opened her eyes again. There was only one Trev. Good, good. Holding onto Trev’s shoulder, she managed to sit up. Even though Trev clearly thought it was a terrible idea, she braced Cassandra’s weight. The pain was manageable. Cassandra could think through it. Odd artifacts still danced in her vision, but she could handle that. 

Then, Trev stiffened. It was a subtle sign. If Cassandra wasn’t already holding onto Trev’s arm, she wouldn’t have noticed. Trev cocked her head and hearinng something Cassandra couldn’t. Steel being drawn was a sound Cassandra was familiar with. To hear it ring out put her on high alert. Trev stood with her back to Cassandra, facing the only way out of this hole she had fallen into. 

Chittering filled the air. The sound of multiple tiny feet crawling over a rocky path, brushing aside small stones set her instincts screaming. Something — many somethings — were coming. Cassandra gritted her teeth and forced herself stand. Lightning shot up her leg. She cried and fell to her knees. 

“Cassandra!” Trev shouted. “Stay down! I—”

There was no more time. Their foes had arrived, and Trev surged forward to meet them. Cassandra blinked back the tears that sprung unbidden to her eyes. Steel sang as it sliced through the air. Trev cried out, a sound made of pure frustration. Spiders — the big kind, the kind that could trap a person in web and poison them, then maim them or worst kill — hissed and shrieked as Trev cut them down one by one. 

She had to help. Panting hard, trying to see through the agony that had wrapped around her ankle, she realised Trev had splinted her ankle with her broken pieces of her scabbard. 

Maker, was it broken? How were they going to get out? And where was her sword? 

There! Just a short distance away if she could walk, but it didn’t matter. If she couldn’t stand, she’d crawl. Never mind the rocky ground sliced her legs to ribbons, never mind it made her head pound harder, her vision blurrier. It wasn’t far. If only she could just reach it. A cry burst from her throat as she worked harder, moved faster. Trev needed help!

Cassandra’s hand wrapped around the hilt, and she drew her blade. It fought her the entire way, refusing to slide out of its home in a single smooth motion like she always was able to. The angle was wrong. She couldn’t quite grip the scabbard right. Tears born from pain blurred her vision further and fouled her efforts. 

When the blade finally came free, she swung the blade around in time to see Trev stepping away from the last spider. Her gambeson was coated with ichor, black, thick and dripping. Chest heaving, she flicked her blade to rid it of the goo running down its length. She turned to Cassandra and saw at the blade in her hand. A look and Trev understood, but she wasted no time admonishing Cassandra. Dropping her blade to the ground, she bent over near Cassandra. “We can’t stay here. This is a spider’s lair.” 

Cassandra’s breath hitched. Eggs, translucent and milky white, lined the perimeter of the cave, hanging off the ceiling, running up teeth like stone spikes and covering all available space. If she looked closely, she’d be able to see tiny spiders swimming inside each one, ready to break free at a moment’s notice. This was a birthing chamber, the spiders would defend this place to the death. How did Trev get here in the first place? The answer was apparent when Cassandra noticed the trail of spiders bodies — no, parts — that marked the only entrance and exit. 

“Your ankle’s not looking good. I’d carry you,” Trev whispered urgently as if any noise was going to bring more spiders upon them. “Come on, I’d help.” 

“But—” 

“You can’t walk, not with that.” 

Trev was right, but Cassandra was taller and heavier than she was. Trev might be strong but Cassandra should lighten her load. It would make things easier. “I should get rid of the chain mail then.” Her hands already working to remove of it. 

“No.” Trev seized her hands to stop her. “You’re vulnerable on my back. You’d need it.”

Cassandra stared at Trev. She was torn. There were bound to be more foes between here and the exit. It would be prudent to wear it and have what little protection it offered. But—

There was no time to argue. The chittering and scratching echoed through the cave. They had to leave _now_. Trev supported Cassandra’s weight with her right arm while her left held onto her sword. Cassandra wrapped an arm around Trev’s neck, trying her best not to put her weight wrong and choke Trev out. Her right hand maintained a vice tight grip on her blade.

“Ready?” Trev asked, her breath tight and shallow, just from the effort of standing. Sweat beaded across her face as her hair plastered across her brow. 

Cassandra nodded tightly. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Every step Trev took sent a spike up her leg. Cassandra was determined not to let Trev know about it. She was already labouring as quickly and quietly as she could. Carrying Cassandra, with chain mail on and a blade in hand, had to be difficult. Trev’s heart thumped hard. Cassandra could feel it through her chain mail, from the contact of her chest against Trev’s back. Cassandra wanted so much to lean her head against Trev’s back and close her eyes. Her head was caught in a vice that refused to let go. The odd dancing lights came and went. Somehow along the way the cut on her brow had started bleeding again. It stained Trev’s gambeson a dark red. 

Green light sparked from Trev’ hand occasionally when the sound of too many legs grew close. Stress always made it worse. The occasional flares had been bad enough, the way the rift drew Trev here, having to close it after that ordeal, it had to be painful enough to make Trev cry out, but all she did was bite down on her lip, giving no indication it bothered her. If Trev could endure, she would as well. She was a warrior, a seeker. Pain was just a state of mind, she could compartmentalise it away. 

“Almost there,” Trev grunted. “Just hang on, all right? Once we’re back, you can have all the fucking healing potions I left on my horse. Maker, why didn’t I have any on me?”

“I’m fine.” Those words had turned into an endless litany. Lies she told Trev, lies she told herself, and neither believed any of it. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” Trev growled, hefting Cassandra up so she didn’t slip. 

Cassandra gasped and buried her face against Trev’s back. The stench of sweat and blood filled her nose — Trev’s sweat, her blood. 

“I can hear you gritting your teeth back there. A broken ankle hurts, that cut on your head hurts. Fuck, we shouldn’t have gone ram hunting. This is so stupid.” The Anchor snapped and lit the corridor up in green. 

“Maker…”

In that split second when green filled the space, Cassandra saw it, no them. She saw _them_ — eyes. Eight on each head, each head connected to a body as big as a mabari, each body to eight legs all of them ended in sharp spikes that could stab through a limb like it was made of bread. There were so many of them. 

“Run!” 

Trev did. It was a slow, painfully agonising jog. Cassandra held her blade at the ready. No matter how hard Trev ran, she was not going to be a match for the spiders, but every step she took would put them in a better position. 

The spiders came like a tidal wave, relentless and inexorable. Cassandra raised her arm and struck. Ichor splashed against her, but where one fell, another took its place, hissing angrily and spitting poison. The chain mail protected Cassandra. Trev had been right. But all forward motion came to a grinding halt when Trev’s way was barred. 

“Put me down!” Cassandra growled. 

“What? No!” 

“Put me down, so that we can both fight!”

Trev glanced at her, in a moment of sheer folly, to meet her eyes. Cassandra didn’t know what Trev was looking for, but she found it. She bent her knees to lower Cassandra to the ground. Cassandra gingerly stepped off. The moment her bad ankle hit the stone floor her vision turned utterly white. Trev’s hands held her steady “This is foolishness. I could carry you and run!”

“Not through that,” Cassandra spat. “Just… Just cover by my back.”

“Always.” Trev’s jaw tightened as her gaze met Cassandra’s. “Fuck, always!”

Trev readied herself. Cassandra pressed back to back against Trev, supported herself on one bad leg and one good. She managed a passable battle stance. They fought like they were taking their last stand, with no healing potion to share between them. Neither of them was going to go down without a fight. Trev’s battle cry reverberated through the cave. Cassandra didn’t just hear it, she felt it as it roared through Trev’s body. And her voice joined Trev’s. 

* * *

“I think that’s all of them.” Trev said, her voice had gone completely hoarse.

Cassandra grunted. Her body tingled in an odd way. The only reason why her blade was still in her grip was because her fingers could no longer straighten. “Trev, I…” Adrenaline that had sustained her was rapidly draining. Darkness crowded around the edges of her vision. “Trev…”

Trev spun. Alarm caught in her eyes, constricting them in fear. 

“I don’t feel…” More words were poised on her lips, but she didn’t get to finish her sentence. Her consciousness slid away. 

Everything that happened later came in drips and drabs. Tiny slivers of reality that floated into her consciousness to brush against her mind before evaporating. The frantic and harsh breath of someone struggling to move her came and went. One moment she was on the ground, someone prying her jaw open to pour some foul concoction into her mouth. The next moment, she was high up above the ground and her world was rocking with a gait that only belong to a four legged animal. An arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her flush against their warm body, one whose heart beat at an alarming pace. She murmured trying to assure the person she was leaning on. Her words came out as a garbled mess nobody could have understood, but a voice begged in a tight voice. “Hold on, please.” 

Later, she was no longer on the move, but hands were pulling and tugged at her clothes. Someone else was touching her foot, and it set fire to her skin, flesh, going right down to her bones. “No,” she managed to moan, but whoever was unwrapping the binding around her ankle wouldn’t stop. “Stop…”

A voice outside frantic and urgent broke through as heavy fabric rustled. “Let me in!” That voice approached, brushing hair from her face. “I’m here, all right? Just let the healers do their jobs.” 

The sheer guilt that coloured their voice forced Cassandra to open her eyes. Mismatched eyes stared down at her — Trev. Trev was here, she must be safe now. Despite the drag of exhaustion, Cassandra refused to let the remorse that swarm in Trev’s eyes stay. This was an accident. “Not your fault. Just shit luck.”

Trev’s jaw clenched so tight that enamel ground against each other. A hand pressed down on her shoulder, and Trev’s attention was drawn away.

“Get her to drink this, it will be easier,” a voice said. 

Trev took a tiny vial from them. Cassandra nodded, understanding what must be done. With Trev supporting her neck, Trev tipped the content into her mouth. It tasted vile. Cassandra swallowed it quickly, and darkness sank their claws into her. She clung on for as long as she could, long enough to hear someone said, “Trevelyan, you have to get your wounds seen to. The seeker is in good hands.”

And Cassandra fell away again, sinking into a sleep deeper than natural. 

* * *

Voices murmured around her, muffled by something. Crackles of a fire sparked and snapped nearby. The cry of a million crickets rang out around them. Night, camp, safe. Though Cassandra couldn’t quite make out what the voices said, she knew she wasn’t in any danger. Her body ached, her limbs lead heavy, but sleep had lifted from her mind like a dandelion carried off by the wind. 

Comfortably warm, she was tempted to just doze, but something or someone was tugging her blanket. Was it Trouble? No, she wasn’t at Skyhold. Whoever it was, they pulled at the edges, over her hand that was exposed and a little cold. That was nice of them. But they didn’t stop. They moved on to straightening the covers in a fastidious manner, needing it to be just so. Adjusting and then readjusting as if nothing could satisfy them. It grew tiresome. When were they going to leave her alone to sleep? Maker, now they were smoothing out creases in a manner that was surely unnecessary. Cassandra cracked an eyelid to see who it was with an aim to tell them to stop. 

It was Trev. 

She hadn’t noticed Cassandra was awake yet. Her focus was on the task she had set herself. The tent was larger than the one they usually shared, cluttered with supplies normally reserved for the healers. Right, that made sense. This was the healer’s tent. Her skull didn’t feel like it was a bruised filled lump any more. A bandage wrapped around her forehead. It itched and scratched a little, but otherwise it was bearable. Her muscles felt sore and overworked, but that too would recover with time.

But Trev… She moved gingerly like bending over hurt too much, her forehead spotted a row of black stitches, knitting her flesh together just reaching into her hairline. Huffing a soft sigh of satisfaction, she stood and that’s when Cassandra saw the bandages running down from her knee to ankle. Trev limped over to the corner and picked up a bowl of water and a spoon. When she turned back, their gaze met. 

“You’re awake.”

“Yes, I am.” Cassandra’s voice was rough from disused. 

Trev limped back, water slopping over the edge of bowl be damned, she sit down next to Cassandra. She gasped and pressed a hand against her ribs. Cassandra leaned over and took the bowl from her as Trev breathed through the pain. 

“Easy, easy. Shall I call the healer?”

“You’re the one who needs the healer to check on you.”

Green light flared from the Anchor, but Trev didn’t even notice. She lifted her eyes, tears pricking at them. Was it from the pain or relief, Cassandra couldn’t say. 

“I was so scared.” 

Oh. 

“I… I shouldn’t have wanted any stupid Ram meat. It was utterly foolish. You fell, you wouldn’t wake and the spiders… There were so many. I thought… I thought I was too late.” Tears came in earnest now. They streamed down Trev’s face, cutting tracks down her cheeks. 

Cassandra sat up and opened her arms. Trev sat as close as she could, curling up as tight as her ribs allowed and leaned into Cassandra. Her face buried into Cassandra’s chest, tears dampened Cassandra’s tunic. Cassandra didn’t care. 

“I’m fine. I’m all right.”

“But…” Words bubbled from Trev even now, trying to fight for responsibility that didn’t lay at her feet. 

“Trev, I am fine because of you. You saved my life.” Cassandra insisted as she leaned down, resting her chin on Trev’s shoulder. “You made sure I got back safe.” Trev didn’t acknowledge it. Incredulity somehow managed to radiate from her even in that odd posture. Cassandra wasn’t about to let it stand. “You saved my life” she repeated insistently. 

Trev sighed. A huff of warm breath against Cassandra’s chest. “Okay.”

Satisfied, Cassandra pushed Trev away so that she could look her over. Gingerly, she thumbed the tears from Trev’s face, wiping them away. “The Inquisitor doesn’t cry.” 

Trev chuckled, the sound still a little wet, a little broken. “This one does.”

“Then I’d kiss them away.” Cassandra leaned forward and pressed her lips over Trev’s eyes. She tasted the saltiness of Trev’s tears and wished Trev never had to shed them in the first place. 

The Anchor flared again, throwing green all around the tent, casting shadows everywhere. Cassandra stared at Trev, waiting, expecting, anticipating the wince, the hiss of pain and the tight smile she’d offer in place of a real one. Trev didn’t do any of it. 

“It doesn’t hurt?” 

Trev blinked and stared at her hand as if noticing it for the first time. “I didn’t realised it was…” She gasped. 

“Get those bandages for me,” Cassandra said as she pushed herself into a sitting position. When Trev returned, Cassandra had scooted as far back towards the edge of the cot as it would allow. She widened her legs and patted the space between them. Trev sat down, her back to Cassandra’s chest. The warm weight was nice as Cassandra reached around Trev’s chest to take the bandages. Trev held out her left hand stiffly. Slowly and gently, Cassandra winded the bandage over her hand, binding it. 

“I thought this would pass since you close that rift.” 

Trev shrugged. “It’s just the Anchor being an Anchor I guess.”

Even after Cassandra finished, Trev didn’t move. She seemed to take comfort in the contact as much as Cassandra did. Cassandra pressed her nose against Trev’s hair and inhaled. Clean clothes and a faint whiff of the salve the healers used, that and Trev’s own musk. It wasn’t unpleasant, it was just Trev, a scent that reminded Cassandra of her. 

Trev pulled her hand out of Cassandra’s grip. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure the Anchor’s effects would fade once we close all the rifts. In the meantime, we still need it.” She sighed. 

Cassandra wrapped her arms around Trev, careful of her ribs. “Until then I’d take care of you.”

Trev leaned her head back so that she could look at Cassandra. “And me you.”

The tent flap was pulled apart and Dorian entered. He stared at them. “I see my patients are recovering well. Well enough to think about some strenuous activities.”

“Go away, moustache. We’re resting,” Cassandra blurted. 

“Yeah, moustache,” Trev echoed, chuckling.

Dorian gasped and pressed a hand against his chest. “I’m aghast. Who was it who was begging me to save her lover’s life? Who was it who cried in my arms?” 

Trev stiffened. “You said you’d keep it a secret.”

“Not after the way you’re treating me now!” Dorian retorted. His smile told Cassandra he was anything but serious. Rolling his eyes dramatically, he sighed. “I can see I am not needed here. But let me just say, my talents are wasted here.” With that he swept out of the tent. 

Cassandra sighed, feeling tired again from all the excitement. With Trev also yawning, sleep beckoned. Trev pushed her cot next to Cassandra’s, and they both lay down. For a while, neither of them talked. Trev kept her gaze on Cassandra. Cassandra saw the muted green light emitted from Anchor reflected off Trev’s eyes. 

Trev smiled. “Did I tell you about the Rams?”

Cassandra hummed. “We didn’t lose them?”

“No, somehow I got both horses, both Rams and you back to camp in that mad rush.”

“Are they everything you hoped for?” 

Trev laughed. “Yes. They are.” She drew Cassandra’s hand up to her lips and kissed it. “It’s everything I hoped for.”

With hands intertwined and fingers laced together, they both fell asleep, one of them dreamt of chasing August Rams across the Hinterlands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my [Tumblr](https://natsora.tumblr.com/). Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
